Thought to be extinct
by HeiKitsune
Summary: For Samus Aran, a simple bounty on some Hyrulean named Link reveals truths she never thought would come to light, and turns her once simple life of killing or be killed to something she never thought possible. Two chapter story with a sex scenes


**Wow. A lot of stuff happened. While I was in writing hell. Cloud got announced. Linkle's a thing. And Xenoblade Chronicles X came out. But that's later. Like at the end of this. But** **before I being this, I just want to say I do not deserve any of my fans, present or future. You guys really deserve some prize for dealing with my crap. Basically I am glad you guys enjoy my, to be honesty, crappy attempt writing.**

 **I would like draw this thank note out to at least three pages, but this thing is already at 17 pages so here's the disclaimer: I do not own smash bors or any of these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Adam tapped the key board. Thinking. Contemplating if he should call her or not.

 _'This situation is only going to get worse….'_ The monitor is blank. Around him are other members of the federation force working tirelessly to fix the damage that had been done by one man. His higher ups wanted this situation cleaned up, but should he really drag her into this? He looked around the room where all this happened. The science and research lab wasn't really in shambles, but two large clear tubes used for containing special creatures are empty. The men around him were extremely wounded, although its' nothing serious it would take months for their bones to heal.

No clues can be found.

And not a single trace of the culprit.

Yesterday was not the best day at the federation HQ.

His sprained wrist is proof of that.

 _'She'll be facing an unknown. Nothing she is not used to but…'_ He shook his head. His emotions are getting the best of him. She's the best at what she does and the strongest person he knows. And yet…

The tiny black box in his pocket held a lot more weight than the small ring inside of it. He has nothing to fear, but the unknown is something Adam is not used to. With a sigh he pressed a button to call Samus.

* * *

"One thousand one hundred and thirty five… One thousand one hundred and thirty six… One thousand one hundred and thirty seven."

In her star ship the universally renown bounty continued her routinely upside down stomach crunches as she hung form a rod in her door way.

"One thousand one hundred and thirty eight…One thousand one hundred and thirty nine… One thousand one hundred and forty…" On her two hundred rep, Samus was just starting to work up a small sweat.

"Miss Aran. A call from the federation." Her A.I form her on board computer spoke.

"Tch." She clicked her teeth in annoyance. Hating being interrupted during her work out.

"Fine. Patch them through." However she didn't stop her workout and continued her crunches even as Adam appeared on drop down screen.

The man didn't say anything since he was greeted with a delicious sit. Light sweat dripped off her. They trailed down her tone light tan stomach as she bend her body up and down in rough yet rhythmic motion. Every time she finished a crunch, her lovely bountiful breast would bounce ever so slightly in her training top.

It is a scene every male species will kill for. A part of Adam wondered if this is a sight he'll see every day if she accepts his proposal.

"Ahem." He coughed to both get her attention, and calm the raging boner in his pants.

"What?" Was her curt reply.

' _Always with the attitude...'_ He thought with an inward grin. Although outside he is stone faced calm like his training needs him to be.

"We need you to kill someone-."

"Are you going to tell me something interesting Adam or you here just to piss me off?" She sent him a quick glare coming down then continued her sit ups.

He sighed, sometimes that temper of hers can be rather hard to work with. He decided to just get straight to the point.

"Four trillion."

That caused the bounty hunter to stop in her tracks. She didn't look surprised by the number but she did rise her brow. Signaling he had her attention.

"His name is Link." Adam started giving her information. "Just a day ago he broke into headquarters, ransacked the place, and disarmed and wounded nearly every solider."

After a moment she resumed her workout. Her breast being their hypnotic dance once again.

"A lot of money for one guy." She did her one hundred thousand and ninety ninth sit up and with on her two thousandth. "There's got to be more to it that just breaking an entry."

She appeared calm, however he mind was reeling. Adam was calling form the head of galactic federation network. The fact that one man could invade and take out the whole base proved that this man may just be worth that four trillion price tag. But there's always something more to these things.

"He stole two experimental devices. N.a.v.i and F.i."

"And they are?" She asked.

"Classified." Was his stern response.

"Typical." She huffed. With a scowl she finished her workout early. Flipping she landed in her door way. 2250 crunches. Not her personal best. Her scowl grew deeper.

Adam feeling her anger through the screen, tried to appease her. "Samus-"

"Yeah I know. Computer. End transmission."

With that the screen sunken back into the ceiling and Samus walked to the helm of her ship. She summoned her vira suit. The bright lights swarmed her, circled her creating her trademarked orange suit. When the helmet appeared over her head, she sat down in her cockpit and set a course to the federation's home world.

* * *

The yellow gun ship hovered slightly before it landed on the helipad of the G.F.F. The few men standing around to usher their guest in are cast and neck braces. Among them was a rather familiar face. Anthony Higgs, the black Sargent and old friend of hers greeted her ship with grin and a broken arm.

Touching down Samus swiftly went to work, setting her visor to scan the area while Higgs walked up to greet her. Although even without her visor scanning the area she could already tell there was a battle here. Scorch marks and dents littered the area. There were even a few holes in the walls and ground.

' _Is he sure they were fighting one guy?'_ All this mayhem couldn't have been caused by one man.

"Yo! Sammy!" Anthony waved at her while she continued to work. "Hows the head hunting business?"

She didn't answer him for a moment, still clicking away at her gun arm. Scanning the area for any clues.

"Fine." She answered after a while, turning to him to give him a once over. "You look like shit."

"Tch. Tell me about…" He grumbled a little, remembering the beat down he had gotten.

She went back to her investigation, scanning the many foot prints on the ground when she noticed one of them were repeated way too many times to be one person. She focused on that one foot print and ran it through many others to see it they make a match will anything.

"Odd..." It matched with a G.F.F's trainee boot.

"Samus." Adam appeared on the deck. He wasn't as bang up as the others mostly because of his clean cut pristine image. In his captain uniform, which, while it makes him look important Samus had to admit it looked rather ridiculous with it's bright color. The only thing that was off was his sprain wrist.

"Adam." She look at him as finished cross referencing other shoe marks to make sure she was right. "This guy is fast. He took out twenty of your guys in less than a minute. And the rest of you even faster."

She finally turned to him, her helmet gleaming in the morning light. "He's obviously not human."

Calmly Adam brought a small device that brought out a hologram. Samus didn't show it but she was surprised by the image that appeared. It was a young man, about nineteen with dark blonde hair parted in the middle barely covering his right eye. His eyes are a deep dark blue, calm yet intimidating. Like that of a wolf. However what really got her was his ears. Long and elfish.

"A Hyrulean?" She let the skepticism in voice be heard through her helmet. "Are you telling me a Hyrulean tore you all a new one?"

Hyrulean's are not known for the physical prowess. They are intelligent, regal, and magical aliens. Not only are they not known for war, but they have peaceful relations with the G.F.F why, or better yet how would one of their own attack and steal something form them?

"Yeah." Anthony said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "He was something else. That guy-"

"The two devices he stole are N.A.V.I, Navigational Assessment Variation Informant, and F.I, Fighting implicator." Adam interrupted him. "N.A.V.I is an Ai that is able to gather information on any planet by merely scanning its minerals or anything organic form said planet. F.I is a combat assistant A.I. It can target and give any information on an enemy. Also it can make weapons with most metals and stones."

Samus raised a brow in her suit, "I thought that information was classified?"

"Only in front of the cameras." Adam let out a small smirk.

"So, why did he steal them?"

Adam shook his head, "We don't know."

"So you're telling me a Hyrulean came in, beat the carp out of you, ransacked the place, and left for no reason?" Samus found that hard to believe. "Hyrulean's aren't space pirates Adam. Their smart, and pretty peaceful."

"That's what we want to find out too. This could be a sign of war." His tone didn't change even with such a threating suggestion.

The bounty hunter didn't say anything as she continued to scan the area for any clues on this Link person. His foot prints are all over the place but surprising few in number. Like every step he took was a precise move to attack or defend. She counted about ten federation solider being taken out by him while he bounced around the helipad. After a while of scanning with her visor she found a single strand of hair that was different form the others.

She aimed her cannon arm at it between Adam and Higgs. She shoot her tractor beam at it and dragged closer to her visor. It was an odd greyish black color. She scanned it only to find it didn't match any of the people registered in the G.F.F or any other alien. Its closet match was lupus, a dog.

' _Curiouser and curiouser….'_ She thought. She didn't voice her thoughts, keeping them to herself.

However she did look back at Adam to ask, "Are you sure it was only person?"

Adam scratched his chin at that, "He didn't appear to have accomplices. But that may have been how he got in."

There a sudden beeping of a device made Adam take out his phone.

"Yes?" He nodded to the voice on the other end. "I'll be there."

He turned back to the bounty hunter, "Good luck." He walked back to the elevator that brought him here.

Samus was quick to address Higgs who was surprising silent through the whole conversation.

"Ok Spill Higgs." She demanded. "What happened here?"

"E-Eh?"

She glared at him form her visor, "I found some hair here that doesn't match anyone else and it seems to fallow that Hyrulean."

Her cannon hummed a little as her voice got even more threating. "I need to know what I am up against. So tell me: Who is this guy?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there!" He held his good hand up in surrender. "Look, we both know the commander has his reasons for holding some stuff back but-"

Her cannon was starting to glow.

"We brought the guy in as a new recruit!" He said swiftly.

She wasn't really going to hurt him, being the few friends she has. But he didn't know that. "Why? You guys just don't let anyone in."

Higgs scratched his cheek, "Well it's like this." He looked around to make sure no one is paying them too much attention. "Me, Adam and a few guys went down to the bar to get a drink. While we were there some pirates showed up trying to cause trouble. We off duty and but we still were about to take them when the Link guy who was in the bar before us, kick their sorry asses so bad and fast, it was like watching a massacre."

He grinned as he remember what happened to the pirates, "They didn't land a single hit off him. He was like some ghost or something. Anyway Adam was so impressed that he invited him over to take the test and not only did he pass but he beat your score by five seconds. Without any weapons. He did it all with his bare hands."

Now that peaked her interest a little. The test was nothing more than a basic mock team assault mission to see if one could handle space pirates with team. She passed the test in one minute and five seconds without her suit. This Link guy passed the test with nothing but his hands? At least she had a basic federation assault gun.

"Sounds like one tough guy." She commented. So she dealing with someone who can cut through space pirates with their bare hands. Nothing she really can't handle.

"Yeah no joke." He groaned rubbing his broken arm. "Which is way I don't get one thing."

Samus didn't say anything as calibrated her visor to track her prey's foot prints.

"With all that, he didn't kill anyone of us."

She gave him a weird look through her visor which he felt. "Now don't get me wrong. I am happy to be alive and all but…"

He looked up at the elven o'clock sun, "I've seen that guy shoot his hand through a space pirates head, rip off arms of our practice robots, and move that the devil in less than a flash." That day he saw two types of blue eyes. Eyes of beast. And eyes of man. All in one person.

"Why didn't he just kill us and be done with it?"

"It may be like what Adam said. This may be a declaration of war by the Hyruleans and he was a spy." She finished her calculations and walked back to her ship. "His job was to steal the . , and get out undetected. Killing everyone here would have just made things harder."

"Hm. Maybe." He shrugged his shoulders with his trademark grin. "Well I know I'll sleep better with you on the case."

"Hm." Was her only response.

"Oh and about the captain." He knows how close the two are. And how Adam feels even if he doesn't show it. "Don't let him get to you. He just-"

"I know Higgs. And I am not mad." With that she got into her gunship.

' _Just a little annoyed.'_ She grumbled.

* * *

Her gunship had to fly almost all over the city. This Link guy somehow jumped off the building, hitched a ride on multiple cars by jumping on them, and ran out to the outskirts of the city, where she landed her ship to continue her investigation. She is in an old city. The buildings that were once towers are now destroyed decrepit buildings. The streets are empty with a few weeds growing out the stone every now and then. The gray stones and old concert rocks are perfect spots for taking cover form bullets and blasters. Which they have been judging from the holes in them.

Pirate alley. That is what this place is named. Even though it's on the G.F.F home world, this was once a place where space pirates would frequent. Parties, turf wars, exchange of money slaves, and/or other goods. This was the place where they used to come and go. Until the force came in and practically bombed the place ten years ago. Now it was a wasteland for the poor and the occasionally the few pirates that are dumb enough to drop by to hide their treasures.

Fallowing Link's trail, she landed her ship in the middle the downtown street. Exiting her ship she once again found his foot prints everywhere. And the fresh prints of space pirates. Judging from how scattered they were, and the more recent claw and scorch marks, they weren't friends.

' _Well at least they're not friends.'_ She thought as the saw the sliced body of pirate. There are more as she walked and scanned the area. Heads decapitated, limbs ripped apart, fist sized holes in heads and chest. Everywhere there are broken bodies of the pirates.

' _Now I know what Higgs meant by not killing anyone.'_

While the federation was safe, the pirates are utterly mangled and killed. It seemed that there is one thing her and Link person has in common. They hate space pirates.

Her visor beeped as it picked up particles of ship emissions. It had landed for a few seconds and Link had hopped on. And it flew off east into the sky.

' _I know that emission…'_ She went through all the known ships she has met and filed and only one fit a rather annoying description.

"Tetra…."

* * *

"Damn! That bitch has the worse timing!" The pirate queen stomped down the hall of her ship trying to fix her mess of a blonde hair. Normally done up in an elaborate bun, Tetra's hair is mess she was just in the middle of her, 'bonding time', with her lover Rinkun, who is right beside her, before one of their shipmates interrupted them over the intercommon announcing Samus's arrival. Rinkun's expression is one of exasperation; a norm when him, Samus, and Tetra are together. His own blonde hair a mess, but he didn't really care about the way it look since their company isn't someone would care themselves. His bright blue eyes betrayed his years of experience as a trained knight and killer. Along with his height at five feet even, while still taller than most, he was still a little on the short side.

They both had put on some clothes, a basic white min-tee with a vest and some black shorts, while he put on a long sleeve green shirt and a pair pants. His beam sowrd was strapped to his hip just in case he would have break up a fight between the two.

"What did you do?" He asked, knowing how much of a trouble magnet his girlfriend is.

"Nothing! I just did the usual you know? Raid a couple of ships. Kill a few rich bastards and other pirates. Steal a few jewels. Oh and rape you." She added that last one with cheeky grin as she finished fixing her hair.

"I don't that last one counts…." He mumbled with a blush as they reached the bridge where her crewmen are standing watching the powerful bounty hunter stand in the middle of the room with her amour gleaming in the ship lights.

"Samus!" Tetra greeted her with a large playful smile. What brings you to my humble-"

"Cut the crap. Where's the Hyrulean you've been hiding?" Samus, in no mood for Tetra's games, cut her off short and cold.

"Yesseh aren't you such a killjoy. It's no wonder you don't get laid." Tetra shook her head with a sigh while Samus was starting to growl in her helmet. "I could leaned you Rinkun here for price you know?"

He only wished his girlfriend was joking about selling him off like a street walker.

Samus pushed her way through Tetra's men, her cannon glowing slightly as she bore down the so called pirate queen's haughty grin.

"Where. Is. Link?" Every word is a promise of pain if her question is not answered.

Rinkun placed his hand on the hilt on his beam sowrd. Blue eyes daring Samus to try and get a shot off.

Tetra only sighed again, "Man you are such pusher you know that?" She turned form the raging bounty hunter and motioned her to fallow. Still glaring at form her helmet, Samus fallowed along with Rinkun. Who is relived that these two did try and destroy the ship again.

* * *

Tetra lead Samus through the halls of her ship to a private room. She wasn't surprised that she walked into study that really didn't fit a space pirate and is more for a scholar. A scholar with a rap sheet, but a scholar none the less. The large and intellectual study has plush marron red carpeting, and two expensive lounge chairs. That Tetra stole. Her walls are littered with many books on subjects varying form basic history on many worlds to fantasy novels, to articles that were once lost in ruins that she had pilfer form the dead. There are even some books on the Chozo in here. That Tetra stole. In the corner of the room is an expensive black wood island bar with a pleather of wines and alcohol. That Tetra stole.

Except for the Black Forty One 1983 chardonnay

One doss not simply steal a Black Forty One 1983 chardonnay.

Seating in the lounge chair, Tetra waved her hand at her lover lazily. "I am feeling rather tired today. Fixing me up something hard and on the rocks."

Walking behind the bar Rinkun started on her drink, "The usual?"

She gave a fanged smirk, "Surprise me."

She turned to Samus who is still standing in the entry way in her full suite of armor, "Sure you don't want anything? He makes a damn good Jack and Coke."

There was hum of her arm cannon.

"Fine. Stay there with that missile up your ass." She rolled her eyes, turning them to the hearth in the far wall of the room.

"Have you heard of Diabolus Lupus Deus?" She spoke the Latin words easily. "Or how about their more common name The Dia's?"

Rinkun came up to hand her drink while sipping his own. She hummed at the taste of it liquid burning down her throat.

"Probably not since their extinct and all." She continued. "Which is something you know a lot about since exterminating species is you MO. But these were killed off two centuries ago, way before you and I were even a thought. And they were around even longer than that. How long?"

She shrugged, "About the same time as the Chozo. Maybe even longer. Heck they were even friends once. But I am getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to the 'who' then jump into the 'what'."

She took ginger sip of her drink, "As their name says their Devil wolf gods. From their name alone you can tell they aren't something to be trifled with. With the body of your typical Hollywood werewolf, only bigger, a hell of a lot smarter, and sexier, and power enough to destroy a planet they got the named gods for a reason."

"But like all things," She swirled her shrinking ice in her glass, "There is a reason for their power." The space pirate gave a knowing glance at Samus. Her blue eyes showing a powerful wisdom that would any mortal to second guess they choices in life. "Have you ever wondered why the Metroid were so large in number back on their home planet, or why they have such an increase in their population?"

Samus didn't even twitch, but she is interested.

"Just like how the Metroids were on the top of the food chain to keep the parasite X in line, the Dia's kept the Metroids form becoming too big of a problem. Just like the Chozo before them."

She finished her drink. Reducing it to nothing but ice, "It was because of this power that the Chozo befriend them. Allying with them to keep the peace in the universe. Even my old ancestors and distant cousins the, Twili, became friends with them. Forming a bond that would last eons."

The clink of the ice in her glass echoed in the study, "And their death."

"You know of how the Twili became extinct." She continued. "A basic civil war between queen Midna and the usurper Zant caused them to be scattered in the Universe. Only leaving about three known alive. But that's what you human's wrote."

Tetra chuckled a little bit, "Ah. But lumping you up with them would be weird with your Chozo blood and all. It's really funny how conceited that race can be. They think the galaxies savior is just like them. A human. So they think they can 'govern' everyone, even though you're far from anything human."

It wasn't meant to be an insult, nor did it insult the bounty hunter. It is the truth. She is far from human. She has to be to take on the mission her Chozo family gave her. Humans are too weak a frail to take on the things she dose.

"Anyway," She shrugged her shoulders. Getting back to the point. "That Civil war thing was a bunch of crap. That Zant guy was a human. Along with a bunch of other human soldiers that started that war. You know how humans are. As soon as they see anything remotely different or stronger than them their first rule is to nuke it."

She shook her head at how primitive the humans still are, although the Hyrulean's are somewhat the same. "While the Dia's are powerful enough to destroy planets they were still peaceful and mostly none violent unless threated. So they did fight back. But when your hit the a near thousand nuclear and planetary bombs your way, there's not much you can do."

"So they died." She said simply. "Not even a trace of them left. Giving up their lives to protect their friends." Tetra stretched herself out, getting tired of the long conversation. "Oi! Rinkun!"

Sighing Rinkun pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked to his girlfriend. With her shark tooth grin Tetra stood out her chair and pointed to it.

"Sit." She commanded.

Sighing again, knowing that going against would mean a lot of embarrassment, he sat.

"Now wha-Hey!?" Unceremoniously she sat and snuggled into his lap she, snickered up at him.

"I am lacking in vitamins." She laid back on his chest, winking at him. "So I am going to need you to fill me back up."

With a red face he understood what she meant, and started petting her head while she grew a cheshire cat grin.

"Heh heh. Now where were we? Oh yeah. The innocent extinction of a race." She continued the conversation while Rinkun cuddled with her. "After they died the humans were quick to realize their mistake, they tried to cover it up. You know that saying, history is written by the victors and all."

"They only ones who know about it were the Chozo and sadly aren't with us." She looked at the bounty hunter. "'So you're wondering what the hell does this have to do with Hyrulean blonde I am chasing'? Well that's the thing." She wiggled a little when Rinkun rub a particular part of her head.

"He isn't Hyrulean." Under her helmet Samus actually raised her eyebrow.

"Yup. Link is half Hyrulean and half Dian. Quite the deadly combo don't you think?" She grinned at Samus in utter arrogance. She tossed Samus a chip which she caught in her hand. "On that is the location of Link."

The bounty hunter gave scanned the chip with her visor while Tetra spoke, "When sent him on that planet on a one way trip. Looking for his sister."

"Sister?" That made the seemly forever quite killer speak. Rising her head she looked at the space pirate questioning her under the hood.

"Oh?" Tetra teased. "Did the illustrious federation not tell that little part? You know. The fact that Link is looking for his sister, that was kidnapped by Ridley's little gang? That that was the reason he left with us?"

Playful she covered her mouth with hand, "Oh those little dorks forget the darnest things."

Samus ignored her and walked out of her study as coolly as she walked in.

* * *

Standing at the pirate's air lock, Samus looked at the data chip that held the location of her target. She really didn't take Tetra's little history lesson to heart but she wasn't going to lie and say there isn't some truth to what she says. The population of Metroids was huge, and the universe always does have a way of balancing itself out sometimes. Like the Metroids keeping the X parasites at bay, or her being the new head of the food chain of the galaxy.

But for the federation to hide a mass genocide of two races, is just too extreme. Even that fact that Link is Hyrulean and half Dian, was a little farfetched. Yet she also felt there is some truth to what she says.

"Samus!"

Rinkun jogged up to the bounty hunter before she entered her ship. This Hyrulean is a little less annoying then his lover. But still an odd one. Rinkun is, or more like was the greatest swordsmen in Hyrule. It's not that his skills are lacking, she still has trouble beating him herself, he defected from the Hyrulean Knights to join Tetra and her crew.

Why would a pure blooded knight join a bunch of cut throat pirates? When she asked he just shrugged.

But that pedigree made him more trusting then his girlfriend. Which brings up another question: How the hell did these two polar opposites even get together let alone screw all morning and night?

Samus may be able to understand how to deactivate a planetary bomb in three seconds with her eyes closed, but understanding human emotions gives her the biggest headache.

"What?" She responded to the short man.

"I know Tetra can be…hard to handle." He said with a grimace.

The bounty hunter wanted to hit him for that understatement.

"But in her own pain in the ass way, she was trying to warn you." His blue eyes turned icy. Reminding her of a similar look on Link's mug shot she saw. Intense, fierce, and bloodthirsty. "When Link was on this ship I spared with him for a few hours."

"He beat me Samus." Although he said it like an ominous threat, Samus didn't even bat an eyelash at it. Sure she has trouble beating him, but she still beats him in their normal bouts.

"Your point?" She asked.

Rinkun sighed, wondering why he is surrounded by stubborn blondes.

"Samus. No one, not even my late farther or the queen of Hyrule has ever beaten me in a sowrd fight. Link beat me. With a basic sowrd. He's powerful Samus. I've never fought anyone like him."

Rinkun continued. "Tetra was trying to tell you he won't be as easy as your other target."

Samus was getting a little pissed at the once white knight, "If that's all you came here to tell me, then why the hell should I care?"

"Because she knows you'll hesitant. You won't kill him." Rinkun sighed.

She was about to rebuttal when Rinkun stopped her short.

"You and I both know the federation has been on thin ice since you found out there were experimenting on Metroids, and once tried to clone you. Your trust in them is waning and Link may just break it. He's not just a target, and his not just someone to kill. Tetra was trying to tell you that."

Samus let her cannon arm hum in her irritation.

He saw the glare in her lens. He had a feeling telling her this would lead to him nearly getting blasted.

"Lady Hyila is still alive." That shut down her anger and replaced it with confusion.

"That's impossible." Samus said. "Both her, her husband and her daughter were murder-"

Rinkun interrupted her again. "She faked it. She living on the federation planet."

Samus tired kept her head on. Hyila was the queen of Hyrule before she was murder along with her husband and daughter for twenty two years now. Now her three sisters, Din, Nayru and Farore are ruling over it. How could she still be alive and no one find out?

"If you want to find your answers go and find her." He left at that, having a feeling she wasn't going to listen to him much after that.

Samus looked at the back of the Hyrulean debating on if she should shot it, or snap in it half. For some reason she seems to attract annoying blondes elves.

* * *

She walked through the hissing hanger door to her gun ship.

Siting in the cockpit, Samus detached her ship form Tetra's and let her it hover off in space for a few seconds.

"Computer. Look up the history of Hyrule's royal family from 2456 to 2478." Her ships A.I is connected directly to the federation's computer so any and all information form them goes right to her as well.

"The Queen Hyila had a peaceful rule over her kingdom for twelve years. Well she has kept her own planet at peace she has also opened up alliances with many other planetary forces such as-"

"Give me the highlights form the past ten years." She interrupted her A.I.

It beeped and started over. "At the age of one hundred and fifty two the Queen was murdered along with her husband, Demies, and their two year old daughter Zelda. The killer was a young noble, Ghirahim, which tried to overtake the throne. After he was tired he was beheaded. The Queens three sister now currently rule."

Samus just couldn't believe it. Hyila dying was a near galaxy wide event. Everyone mourned for her, and if you didn't you at least heard about her dying. Why would cover it up? How could she cover it up? And the bigger question, is Link really her son?

Speaking of him, "Look all information on Dians."

If there is any information of the mass genocide that Tetra was talking about, then it should still be documented in the federation's computer. If they put their Metroid experiments on file then this should be in the same area.

"File encrypted."

That was not a good sign.

She never gets anything encrypted whenever she searches their data banks. She basically has free roam over their files just in case she needed some info on a certain target see couldn't get. But it is to be expected. They wouldn't really have her to be able to access everything.

"Access code two zero-zero one five seven B six." Which is why she has a code she hacked to get in their back doors.

"Error. File not found."

"Fuck." She couldn't help but curse. This was not looking good on the federation's part but still computers can be hacked and have documents placed in there just rouse suspicion.

Something a space pirate like Tetra would do just to screw with her. But there is one thing she knows the little pirate can't get into. Her suits Chozo database.

"Dians." She spoke to her suit. If what Tetra says is true, then there should be some data on-

"The Dians are a strange but wonderful spices."

Shit.

The voice of old bird echoed through her ears, "While their out word appearance looks extremely fierce like monsters, they are shockingly intelligent and peaceful race. They shared a lot of their history with us and technology. Their weapons are shockingly-"

Samus stopped listening at that point. She already found her answer to her question. She looked at the chip with Link's destination on it. As much as she hated to admit, again, Tetra was right. Link isn't just some normal target. But there still the problem of him stealing the two A.i's and the rumor of him being the queen's son.

And what the hell dose Ridley want with Link's sister?

So many questions.

But she is a bounty hunter. She doesn't ask questions. She is her client's gun. They point she shoots.

"Crap." She plugged in her coordinates, and flew off.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **Tell me if you enjoyed this in a review, or just shoot me a PM.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
